Een heel andere werel: Wat is dit? (1)
Rare dromen. Conall lag te woelen in zijn bed. Sluipende schaduwen met gigantische klauwen kwamen op hem af. En daarna kwam er een verblindende witte flits. Gegil klonk uit de kerkers. "Au! help!" "Alstublieft spaar mij!" "Wees sterk, blijf sterk!" Bloed droop van de muren en opeens begon de grond onder zijn voeten te draaien. Met een schrok schoot Conall recht overeind in zijn bed. Zweet droop van zijn voorhoofd. Zo'n nachtmerrie had die nog nooit gehad! "Gewoon weer proberen te slapen.... het was maar een droom." Mompeld die tegen zichzelfd. Ochtend Met dikke wallen onder zijn ogen slenterde Conall de keuken in. Hij had vanacht geen oog meer dicht gedaan. Gelukkig was het zondag dan had hij de hele dag voor zichzelf. Maar opeens herinnderde hij zich iets! Oma was vandaag jarig en daar zouden ze heen gaan. Zijn vader was al bezig met het onbijt klaar zetten. Hij draaide zich om en zag conall. "Hey jongen, heb je wel lekker kunnen slapen?" Conall had de neiging om boos terug te reageren en te vragen of hij wel kon zien dat hij niet goed geslapen had. Maar inplaats daarvan zuchte hij en zei: "Nee." Zijn vader ging er verder niet op in en zei: "Het eten staat al klaar." Conall ging op zijn vaste plek zitten en at zijn broodje ei op. Even later kwam zijn zus ook gapend de keuken in. Haar blonde haar zat helemaal door de war en zij had ook slaperige ogen. Ze ging naast conall zitten en zei: "Je ziet er uit als een zwerver.." Met een ruk draaide conall zich om en antwoorde: "Alsof jij er zo goed uit ziet!" "Jij lijkt net een...een..... een" Ziijn zus trok een wenkbrauw op en vroeg: "Maak je je zin nog af?" Boos negeerde hij zijn zus en stopte het laatste restje brood in zijn mond en sloeg zijn beker met vruschtensap achterover. Waarna die vervolgens met de rug van zijn hand zijn mond afveegde en naar de badkamer liep. Reis Conall keek uit het raam van de auto. Hij zag meedere keren weilanden met koeien en schapen voorbij komen, en een paar keer zag hij een haas voorbij sprinten. Zijn blik verschoof naar boven, naar de lucht. Die ochtend was de lucht nog helder blauw geweest maar heden was de lucht vervuild met donkere regenwolken. Hij zuchte eens en keek naar zijn zus voorin. Ze zat met haar mobiel te spelen en glimlachte een paar keer. 'Word je niet misselijk zo?' Vroeg hij aan zijn zus. Maar die snauwde terug:'Nee, en bemoei je met je eigen zaken' Hij hield zijn schouders op en mompelde: 'Nou het was enkel bezorgdheid.' Zijn zus draaide zich acuut om en snauwde:'Bezorgdheid? Laat me niet lachen. Je wilt dit mobieltje zelf zodat je al mijn berichten kunt lezen en je je niet meer verveelt!' Conall keek zijn zus kwaad aan en zei:'Nou het is niet eerlijk ik wil ook een mobiel! Bovendien word ik misselijk als ik ga lezen of iets doe met aparatuur in de auto.' Zijn zus stak kinderachtig haar tong uit en richte zich weer op haar mobiel. Hij liet een zucht ontsnappen en keek weer uit het raam. Het was niet de eerste keer dat hen vader niet ingreep bij een discussie. Hij zag net het bordje verschijnen met de naam van een klein dorp waar hij als kleuter wel eens geweest was. Dat betekende dus dat ze nog een halfuurtje moesten rijden voordat ze er waren.